Lotus
by Makichan123
Summary: Maka loves to fight, so it's a dream come true when she joins the 11th division. Especially since her childhood friend, Ikkaku is in it. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to remember her, or even the fact that she confessed to him! How will Maka survive?
1. new shinigami

**HURRAY! My second Bleach fanficiton. Featuring MAKA! My new character! Oh and in this fanfiction the spot light will be on Ikkaku, Yumichika, and mostly the eleventh division! I wanted to write this for a while and i finally started too, so YEAH! I will provide a summary!**

**Maka loves to fight, and when she got into the 11th division it was a dream come true, especially since her childhood friend is in it. The childhood friend she confessed to! Ikkaku. The only bad thing is that he doesn't remember her! Maka will have to endure harsh missions and horrible paperwork, while hoping to get Ikkaku to remember her and that she loved him.**

**YEAH! My horrible summaries. _ It's a lot better than the summary so please Read and Review. Reviewing makes authors very happy  
**

* * *

**Lotus **

**Prologue**

Two children stood in a garden, facing each other. The first was a young girl with long flowing crimson red hair. It lied flat against her small body. The second child was a young boy. Taller than the girl, his head was bare and shined in the sun. "I'm sorry Ikkaku-kun. I have to leave today." The girl said.

Shocked, the boy asked. "Why Maka-san?"

Frowning, Maka answered. "Because my older brother and me are leaving to go to another village."

Ikkaku looked down, sad. Grabbing his hands, Maka smiled. "Promise me that when we meet again we'll fight each other?"

He nodded, knowing how much they both enjoyed the excitement of battle. "Oh, and also." She paused and blushed. "I love you Ikkaku-kun" She quickly pecked his lips and stepped back.

Ikkaku stood there, too shocked to say anything. "Maka-chan, come."

Maka turned around. "Ok Oniichan!"

"Goodbye Ikkaku-kun!" She waved as she ran towards her brother.

Ikkaku stood there frozen. Another young boy with gorgeous black hair walked over to him. "Ikkaku what's wrong?" He asked.

Blushing, he quickly answered. "N-nothing. Come on! Let's go Yumichika!"

They both ran off in the opposite direction that Maka had left.

**Chapter 1**

**New Shinigami**

Maka bounded towards the captains' meeting. She was filled with excitement. _I can't believe this is the day I'll become a shinigami!_

Earlier that day, Maka had received orders from a hell butterfly to be at the captains' meeting in order to be placed in her new division. It was strange, seeing the short hyperactive girl prancing towards the first division. She wore the traditional shinigami outfit, but she wore three green beaded necklaces around her neck, and two green bracelets around each of her wrists. Her crimson red hair was tied up in pigtails, and her bangs slanted to the left of her head. A pair of bright orange orbs glowed in her eyes, as she cheerfully skipped. Attracting the attention of every shinigami she passed, Maka's sword gently shook with every step, but remained carefully tied around her waist. On the hilt of the sword a small jewel was designed to look like a lotus.

Once she reached the doors to the captains' meeting, Maka pushed the huge doors with ease and jumped inside. "I'm here!" She announced.

All of the captains stared at her, while she was smiling like an idiot. "Oh good, Yashima-san you have arrived." The head captain responded.

Walking towards him, Maka was completely oblivious to everyone staring at her. "What did you want to talk about head captain?"

"Yes, Yashima-san you have passed the academy in little as a year, and I have decided which division to place you in. The eleventh division."

Maka smiled, but a man growled. "What? I don't want a weak woman in my division."

Turning around, Maka looked at a large man with long spiky hair with bells at the end of them, he was carrying a small girl on his back. Maka walked over to face him. He easily towered over her. "What if I proved myself Captain? I'll fight your lieutenant." Maka paused and realized that the little girl was his lieutenant. "Erm… I mean your third seat!"

Kenpachi smiled. "Alright. Let's see how strong you are."

He dashed out of the room, and Maka followed right behind him. "It's that way!" The pick haired girl shouted as she pointed on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Maka followed Kenpachi, running right by his side. "Hi! Aka-chan!" The girl greeted.

Maka smiled. "Hello taikou-chan!"

"Are you sure it's this way?" Kenpachi asked impatient.

Yachiru nodded. "Of course it is Ken-chan!"

Following, Maka realized that Yachiru had as much sense of direction as a tin can does, and worse was that her new 'captain' was actually listening to her! Somehow, the three made it to the eleventh division. "I knew where I was going." Yachiru smiled.

"OI! Ikkaku, get out here!" Kenpachi shouted.

Shocked, Maka smiled. _So Ikkaku is here, and I get to fight him, what luck! ^_^_

A moment passed, and a pair of doors on one of the houses opened up. "What is it Captain?" He asked.

Kenpachi grinned. "I want you to fight her." He pointed at Maka.

Ikkaku stared at her for a moment. Maka hoped he would recognize her, but he didn't. "Why?" He asked.

"She says that she is good enough to be in the eleventh division." Kenpachi responded.

Ikkaku sighed and nodded. "Ok, just be ready!"

Maka frowned and nodded. _He doesn't remember me. v_v WELL! I will beat him up and make him remember!_

She made a fist as she thought, making a few shinigami stare at her, thinking 'what the hell?'

"You ready?" He asked again.

Maka broke from her thoughts and nodded. "Yes I am ready Ikkaku-kun!"

She drew her sword and he did the same. Without hesitation, Maka dashed at him ready to strike. She swung her sword horizontally at him, and he blocked using his sheath. "Oh! That's a useful way to use your sheath!" Maka complemented him.

He grinned. "Well don't be too happy, cause I am going to beat you!"

Ikkaku swung his sword at her horizontally. Quickly, Maka grabbed his sheath with her hand, and jumped up making sure her legs were bended. His blade swung swiftly under her, and Maka held his sheath tightly. Grinning, Maka swung her sword vertically at him. Slightly surprised at her strategy, Ikkaku moved to the left dodging her blade. Taking this change, Maka quickly unbent her legs and kicked Ikkaku in the face. She used the force of her kick to jump away from him. Ikkaku stumbled backwards but shook it off. "Not bad." He said slightly happy.

"This is fun." Maka giggled.

Ikkaku charged at her, and swung his sheath at her. Maka blocked the sheath and realized it wasn't his sword. "Oops." She whispered.

Ikkaku whispered back. "Big mistake."

He swung his sword vertically at Maka. She quickly grabbed the hilt on his sword and stopped his swing. Ikkaku was shocked at how strong she was, so he attempted to knee her. Gracefully, Maka moved her hand onto his shoulder, and jumped. She used his shoulder to swing behind him. Maka then kicked him in the back and swung her sword at him. Making contact, Ikkaku dodged. Maka had left a cut on his right arm. "Hey! Let's use our Shikai!" Maka suggested.

Ikkaku thought for a moment. "No, I don't need to use it."

"PLEASE!" Maka begged she as she jumped up and down.

Ikkaku shook his head, making Maka angry. "FINE! I'll make you use it!"

Taking a stance, Maka prepared to use her Shikai. Ikkaku charged at her, and was about to strike when Maka shouted. "Unleash your power Lotus!"

A poof of smoke surrounded Maka. Ikkaku swung his sword left and his sheath right trying to confuse her. However, both his sheath and sword were blocked. Shocked he waited for the smoke to disappear. Maka held two elbow blades, which resembled tonfas. They were identical, having a Lotus shaped jewel on each of their blades. Maka smiled as she pushed him back. "What?" He gasped.

"When I unleashed Lotus. My power was able to be released about 40%." Maka explained.

She meant that with Lotus being unreleased it was like a seal on her powers. Maka held her elbow blade's grip, and punched out at Ikkaku. He quickly dodged but felt the after shock of her punch. It sent him flying about ten feet away. He landed on his feet and smiled. "Grow Hozukimaru!"

He placed his sheath and sword together and they transformed into a spear with a wood wax staff. " Cool!" Maka cheered in amazement.

Exiting the house that Ikkaku was once in, a man with gorgeous short black hair and light violet eyes stood beside his captain. Maka slightly gaped at his beauty, and the fact the he had yellow and red feathers on his left eye and eyebrow. Breaking back into reality, Maka dodged Ikkaku's spear with ease. He tried to slam the staff part into her, but Maka blocked it by bringing both of her elbow blades together. Pushing against him, Maka swung a kick at his face making contact. Grunting, Ikkaku stabbed his spear at Maka. She moved to the left behind him and was ready to attack when Ikkaku shouted. "Split!"

His spear separated into three sections, and the section with the blade sliced across Maka's cheek. Quickly, she ducked and kicked at his legs. Ikkaku jumped and kicked her across the face. Performing a back flip, Maka escaped another one of his kicks. She wiped the blood from her face, and smiled. "Wow! You got a lot better."

Ikkaku tilted his head. "Huh?"

Maka ignored his comment and dashed at him. She swung her elbow blades forward making them resemble scissors. She then tried to chop him. He blocked her blades. Maka swung them back to her elbows and performed a summersault. Kicking him in the face, she sliced her blades downward against his chest making him shed more blood. Wiping the blood off, Ikkaku swung his three-section spear. The blade swung wildly at Maka. Blocking, she jumped over Ikkaku. Her legs were curled up, and she released them kicking Ikkaku with all her strength. He stumbled forward, before swinging his spear at Maka. She flawlessly dodged his attack.

The fight continued on for over an hour with neither of them really winning. Soon Kenpachi lost his patients. "Alright! That's enough."

Ikkaku and Maka froze. His spear stopped right before he was going to stab her in the neck, and her fist stopped right before connecting with his jaw. They quickly stood straight. "What did you think of me, Captain?" Maka asked with hope.

Kenpachi paused for a moment and growled. "Welcome to the eleventh division Maki Yashima."

Maka could sense how angry he was after being proven wrong, but she didn't care. Jumping for joy, she cheered, "HURRAY! Thank you Captain!"

She stopped jumping and smiled at Ikkaku. "Thanks Ikkaku-kun that was a really fun fight."

Scratching his head, he felt slightly embarrassed being complemented by a really cute girl. "No problem…wait do I know you?"

Before Maka could answer, Yumichika stood in front of her. "Hello, my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Maka smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"Would you like a tour of our division?" He asked.

Maka put her pointer finger to her chin and thought for a moment. About five shinigami thought how cute she looked doing that. "Sure Yumichika-kun!"

With that, Yumichika began to walk away with Maka at his side. "I'll start by showing you where the division's quarters are, and then where the Captain's house is."

Ikkaku stood there thinking. _Where do I know her?_

* * *

Maka and Yumichika were laughing as they headed towards Maka's room. "Wow, that's awful." Maka said while trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yeah, Yachiru made a nickname for Ikkaku calling him Baldy-chan!" Yumichika continued.

Maka covered her mouth as her laughter poured out. "That's funny! All she calls me is Aka-chan!"

Maka stopped in front of her room. "Thanks for the tour Yumichika-kun!"

He smiled flipping his bangs. "Anything for a cute face like yours."

"Hey Yumichika-kun. Do you remember me?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course. We meat when we were kids."

Maka smiled. "That's good. I just wish Ikkaku-kun would remember me."

Yumichika sighed. "Don't worry he will. No one forget a pretty face."

Opening the door, Yumichika took his leave. Maka sighed trying to recover from her intense laughter. "Why doesn't Ikkaku remember me?"

Feeling suddenly tired, she looked at the clock in her room. It was 11:54pm. Maka yawned. "Man, gotta wake up at 8 tomorrow for my first duties."

She collapsed on her bed, not bothering to change into her pjs.

* * *

Ikkaku stood against a tree trying to remember how he knew her. Yumichika stood beside him. "How do I know her?" Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika chuckled. "You don't remember her?"

Ikkaku looked at his friend. "You know her?"

Yumichika nodded. "Oh course. How can anyone forget a pretty face." _Especially mine_ he added in his head.

"Well? How?" Ikkaku asked.

Right when Yumichika was about to answer, someone interrupted him. "Hey. Are you going to the new girl's room?" a shinigami was talking with another one.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am bored so I might as well have some fun."

For some strange reason, Ikkaku became furious. He grabbed one of the shinigami. "What did you say?"

The shinigami shook and muttered. "I-Ikkaku-sama. I'm sorry. A bunch of other shinigami in our division got bored and decided to head over to that new girl's room since she is the only other girl in the division beside the lieutenant."

Ikkaku head butted the shinigami. "Come on Ikkaku. I know where Maka's room is!" Yumichika shouted.

* * *

Six shinigami broke into Maka's room and surrounded her bed. Each of them had evil intentions, however none knew what was going to happen. One of the shinigami was about to grab Maka's breast, when she grabbed his wrist. "Shit!" he shouted in pain.

A loud snap showed that Maka broke his wrist. "You bitch!" Another shinigami roared.

The remaining five shinigami drew their swords and swung Maka. Effortlessly, Maka dodged all of their swords and kicked one of the shinigami in the face. Continuing, she punched another one across the jaw, making him spit up teeth and blood. "What the hell?" Another shinigami shrieked as Maka head butted him.

One shinigami remained, and Maka jumped towards him as he ran. Kicking him in the back of the head, Maka landed outside of her room.

* * *

Yumichika and Ikkaku arrived to Maka's room. They froze when the sounds of men screaming come from her room. A shinigami flew into a wall across from her room, and Maka landed outside of her room. "Maka!" Ikkaku shouted.

She looked over at them making Yumichika gasp. "S-she's asleep."

Maka ran at Ikkaku, making his take a battle stance. However instead of a fist, Maka grabbed onto him making him fall. She lied on him, and began to lightly snore. "Comfy." She muttered in her sleep.

Maka squeezed him and she slept. "Um…" Ikkaku said with a blush.

He tried to push her off, but she stuck to him like glue. "Nice job Ikkaku, she's really cute." Yumichika chuckled.

A vein popped from Ikkaku's head, and he growled. "Shut up, and help me get her off!"

* * *

**Maka- HURRAY! I made it into 11th division and even got to fight Ikkaku! Find out what happens next chapter, and maybe if the author isn't lazy! Get the chance the read the funny stuff after the chapter!**

**MC- yeah....right....funny....NOT!**

**Maka- Come on! Believe in yourself!  
**

**MC- no....too....lazy....must work on next chapter!_**

**Maka- I hope you hurry up and make Ikkaku-kun remember me!**

**MC- NEVER! I will never let Baldy-chan remember you BWHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**Ikkaku- WHO YOU CALLING BALD. MY HEAD IS SHAVED! *Puts MC in a head lock***

**MC- BALDY-KUN! *HISS***

**Ikkaku & Maka- 0.0....ok**

**Yumichika- Find out what happens in chapter 2, oh and MC that's not a very beautiful thing to do.**

***V_V Epic fail*  
**


	2. Horrendous life

**YEAH! CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!_ Still no reviews *twitch* T_T Remember Reviews make authors very happy!^_^**

**BTW! I am trying my hardest to make chapters over 3000 words or more! Wish me luck.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Horrendous life _**

Piles and piles of paperwork surrounded Maka like giant mountains. Banging her head against the desk, Maka realized the most evil thing in the universe. PAPER WORK. _Why god! Why?!_

Holding her pencils, Maka attempted to fill out the paper on the desk. It was something about Maka, and something else. Maka didn't even bother, since it was fill in the bubble she just filled in random bubbles. After a few hours of doing that, Maka began to daydream.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Come on Ikkaku-kun! You call that a punch!" Maka shouted._

_A bruise had formed on her cheek from one of her 'play' fights with her friend Ikkaku. Growling he shouted back. "Shut up! I can easily kick your ass!"_

_Maka laughed. "Prove it."_

_Ikkaku ran at her, ready to punch her, and-_

_**FLASH BACK END!**_

"Paper work too boring?" A voice asked.

Maka jolted up, and looked around. A piece of paper was sticking to her face, and her desk was covered in drool._ Crud, I fell asleep._

Looking over, Maka noticed it was dark. _How long was I out?  
_"Ugh… I'm still sleepy and paperwork is scary." Maka muttered.

"I know what you mean." It was a tall woman with huge breast, and orange hair.

"Umm…Can I help you?" Maka asked.

The woman smiled. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! And I was wondering would you like to go get a drink with me!"

"Maka Yashima, and sure!" Maka smiled.

Rangiku clapped and cheered. "Yes! I know the perfect place to get sake!"

" Is it just you and I, or are there going to be others?" Maka asked.

Rangiku thought for a moment and answered. "Izuru Kira, and ummm…"

Maka smiled. "How about I invite Yumichika and Ikkaku!"

"Alright! Let's get them!" Rangiku cheered again.

Maka rushed out of the room and towards the training grounds. _I bet that's where Ikkaku and Yumichika are!_

Maka pranced onto the training grounds, her beaded necklaces bouncing up and down. "Hey! Yumichika-kun! Ikkaku-kun! Wanna go drinking?!" Maka yelled.

"Drinking. Sounds fun Maka-san." Yumichika responded.

Maka looked over to see him sitting on a chair watching Ikkaku fight another shinigami. Taking a seat beside Yumichika, Maka cheered. "Go Ikkaku-kun! Kick his ass and I'll buy ya a drink!"

Looking a little shocked, he faced Maka a huge grin on his face. "ALRIGHT!"

He then charged at the other shinigami punching him in the face. A cloud of dust surrounded the defeated shinigami, and Ikkaku dashed towards Maka. "Oi, Maka-chan! You ready?" Rangiku called.

Maka smiled. "Come on Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-kun!"

* * *

Sitting at a table, a curtain made it seem more private, but Maka still felt a little bit strange. Since she never had a 'drink' before, Maka was excited. "What? You had never drank sake before?!" Rangiku gasped.

Maka nodded. "Never."

"Well then. We're getting you wasted tonight!" Rangiku cheered.

Kira hunched a little bit from being embarrassed. "So, Kira-kun you're from what division?" Maka asked.

"I am the Lieutenant of the third division." He explained.

Shocked, Maka gasped. "Really? You are so gloomy! I never thought you could be a leader of any sort."

Kira's head shot down depressingly. Waving her hands, she tried to apologize. "I-I didn't mean it! You must be super strong!"

Kira remained depressed, making Maka sigh. "Great…More sake!"

Rangiku poured her another glass and Maka chugged it. Yumichika was surprised as he slowly drank his drink. "Maka-san, you have to drink your sake in a lovely graceful way."

Maka shrugged. "B-but, it's funner to drink sake this say!"

Ikkaku nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" He chugged another drink."

Rangiku chugged her sake from the bottle. The sight of her doing that made Maka chuckle. "Let's get drunk!" Maka cheered and chugged another drink.

* * *

Maka laughed hysterically as Kira danced on the table with Rangiku. "T-that's not very pretty thing to d-do." Yumichika scolded as he kept tipping over.

Rangiku stopped. "I-I thinks I drank too much."

She slipped and pulled Kira over. A loud crash showed that they had fallen off of the table. Trying to stop laughing, Maka chuckled. "I-I thinks we should get….get….ummm….what's the word?" Maka asked.

"Home?" Ikkaku added.

Maka nodded. "Y-yeah. Home. come on Rangiku-chan and Kira-kun!"

She tugged Rangiku's sleeve. "Ok, see ya Maka-chan!" She waved goodbye while dragging Kira away.

Someone grabbed Maka's wrist making her jump. "Come on Maka we should head back to our division." It was Ikkaku.

Maka gave a half-hearted nod and followed him. Yumichika was out cold so Ikkaku had to carry him, while he held onto Maka's wrist. "Walk faster Maka." Ikkaku ordered.

She kept on tripping on her pants, and hitting the ground. "I can't everything is spinning too fast!"

Sighing, Ikkaku picked her up. At least he wasn't as drunk as she was. "Wee!" Maka squealed.

Concentrating, Ikkaku managed to flash step back to the eleventh division's quarters. He placed Yumichika in his bed and headed to Maka's room. "Yeah! My room!" Maka squeaked.

Ikkaku placed her on the ground, and she fell over. "I fell." Maka giggled.

Sighing, he picked her back up. "You're such a lightweight."

Maka smiled. "Well, I don't drink much."

Opening the door, he guided her to her bed. Maka sat down and frowned. "You leaving?" She asked trying to be serious.

He nodded. "Night."

As he turned to leave, Maka grabbed his sleeve. "Stay. I want to tell you something."

He froze, completely focused on the area that Maka held onto. A light blush colored his face. "Y-yeah?"

Maka stood up and faced him. "I am sad cause you forgot who I am and what I said. SO! I will have to say it again."

Her face was inches away from his. "Ikkaku-kun, I love you." She then pushed her lips against his.

Maka stepped back, but Ikkaku grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. He then placed his lips roughly against hers. They stood there kissing, till Ikkaku stopped to breath. "Maka, I…" He paused, hearing a light snoring noise.

Maka was passed out. Ikkaku gave a small smile and placed her gently on the bed. "Night." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Maka winced in pain. A horrible hangover was gnawing at her brain. "I am never drinking again." Maka moaned.

Glancing at her clock, Maka screamed. "NO! I over slept!"

She was going to be late for her morning training. Her first training with the eleventh division. Quickly stripping, Maka changed into a new pair of robes and grabbed her brush. Rushing out of her room, Maka brushed her hair as she flash stepped towards the training grounds._ I can't remember anything from last night!_

Bursting out of the building, Maka quickly took her spot in line. "Maka-san! Your hair is a complete mess!" Yumichika shrieked in terror.

Shrugging, Maka gave him her brush. "Sorry I woke up late today."

Yawning, she was completely oblivious of everyone staring at her. Then she noticed that her black robe was too loose, exposing the top section of her chest. Maka blushed realizing that she was looking similar to Rangiku. She quickly tightened her robe and covered her chest. "If anyone say anything. I will kill them." She growled.

Her death glare seemed to make some of the Shinigami tremble in fear. Ikkaku laughed. "Cheerful?"

Maka shot a glare at him, but sighed. "I hate mornings, and hangovers."

Yumichika stepped back and smiled. "There, all done."

He had managed to calm her hair, and put it up in a ponytail. "Thanks Yumichika-kun it's nice."

Ikkaku blushed at how cute Maka was. He remembered what happened last night. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked.

Maka shook her head. "Nope, not a thing."

He sighed. _Great._

Captain Kenpachi walked in front of everyone, Yachiru was on his shoulder. "Alright. I have received orders that three of my shinigami are heading to the human world. Who wants to go?"

Maka smiled brightly, and jumped up and down. "OH! Me! I want to go Captain!"

He nodded and wrote her name down. "Alright. You better kick some ass."

Maka nodded. "Who else wants to go?" He asked again.

Turning to Yumichika and Ikkaku, Maka asked. "Please! Can you come with me?!"

They both nodded. "Sure."

Kenpachi grinned. "Ok. Here's your mission report, head over to the gate (Can't remember the name of the gateway to get to the human world…_)"

Maka grabbed the paper and smiled widely. "A mission to the human world to investigate unusual amounts of hollows in Karakura town."

Jumping for joy, Maka announced. "This is going to be so much fun!" She turned to face Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Do you guys know anyone in the human world?"

Yumichika nodded. "Yes. About four people."

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them." Maka shouted as she dashed towards her room.

"Wait Maka! We have to get gigias!" Ikkaku yelled making her stop.

* * *

Examining his outfit, Yumichika smiled. "Perfect. It fits me perfectly."

He wore an orange colored shirt, its color stopped right above his Adam's apple. His pants were jet-black, which were tight around his waist but baggy around his legs. Ikkaku sighed, but pleased with his clothes; a simple white tank top and baggy navy blue jeans. "Where's Maka-san?" Yumichika asked.

"Dunno where she-." Ikkaku stopped.

Entering the room, Maka was blushing. She wore a tight blue shirt with a V-neck cut just above her breasts. The bright blue contrasted beautifully with her hair. Her brown frilly skirt fluttered in the wind, revealing her long light tanned legs and sandals. "Wow. You look good in a skirt." Ikkaku pointed out.

Maka looked away, turning red. "Y-yeah."

Yumichika was shocked at how beautiful she looked. "Maka-san you look so cute!"

Shaking her head, Maka shouted. "Let's hurry up and head to the gate and get to the human world. This gigia is so uncomfortable!"

She ran past them, making her skirt flutter. Dazed, Ikkaku watched her run off. "Come on Ikkaku." Yumichika said breaking his daze.

Ikkaku nodded and they followed Maka.

Maka looked at the mission report again. "So we'll be staying at this apartment."

The gate to the human world opened, and Yumichika and Ikkaku walked towards the entrance. Maka stared at the paper. "Oi! Maka come on!" Ikkaku shouted.

Nodding, Maka chased after them. Soon she found herself in a strange blur of colors and appearing in a building. "Where are we?" Maka asked.

Yumichika turned around, and Ikkaku sat on the couch in the center of the room. "Oh we are at our apartment in the human world." Yumichika responded.

Smiling, Maka rushed to the window. She gasped seeing the tall metal buildings and all of the people. "Wow! It's so pretty!"

Ikkaku nodded ignoring her as he turned on the television. Maka sat beside him watching this strange box. "What is that?" She asked.

"A T.V." Ikkaku answered.

"Oh… it's cool." Maka grinned.

Yumichika held something out to Maka. "What is this?"

"It's a cell phone from the Seretie. It can detect hollows and you can call Ikkaku or me on it." He explained.

Maka nodded taking it. "Does that mean I can explore!"

"Do what you want." Ikkaku halfheartedly answered.

"Alright, well then. I am going to explore!" Maka cheered as she raced out of the apartment.

"Be back before dark!" Yumichika told her.

Maka quickly dashed out of the apartment building and into the outside. She gasped, so many objects around her. Cars, people, animals, bikes, plants, shops, and so much more! She ran around, staying on the sidewalk. Looking around, she skipped for joy. Attracting the attention of the people around her. Prancing around, her skirt danced in the wind, and her beaded necklaces swung up and down. Maka was so happy nothing seemed impossible as she explored the human world. It was so different than anything she had ever experienced. Focusing on the sights around her, Maka didn't see the group of boys before it was too late.

WACK!

Maka stumbled backwards. "Watch where ya going!" One of the boys shouted.

Tilting her head, she pondered about their strange outfits mostly consisting of leather. "Oh, I'm sorry." Maka halfheartedly said, since she was still looking around at the sights of the human world.

The man she bumped into brought his face close to hers. "Hmm. You're pretty cute. How about ya repay me by going out with me."

Maka stared at him, feeling somewhat disgusted from his foul breathe. "Umm… No. I already got a guy I love."

Maka was prepared to turn around, when he grabbed her wrist. "Sorry, but I can't take no for an answer."

Sighing, she warned him. "Let go of me, or I will have to make you."

The group of boys laughed, making Maka pissed off. "Sure, you can try."

A vein popped out of her forehead, and she head butted the man holding her wrist. He stumbled backwards and fell. "You bitch!" One of them shouted.

Sticking her tongue out at them, Maka booked it. She smiled as they chased her. Leading them into an alleyway, she jumped over a fence blocking her way. Maka stopped at a dead end. The men surrounded her. "Got nowhere to run now you little bitch." The leader growled.

Maka turned to face them. She couldn't help but smile. "Do your best!" She shouted as she jumped kicked one of the men near her.

Punching another one, Maka kicked another man connecting with his jaw. "What the hell are you?!" They shouted.

The remaining men backed away from her. "We'll get ya for this!" One shouted as they ran away.

Maka sighed. "Done already! I'm bored."

Kicking a rock, Maka heard someone running down the alleyway. It was a tall boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. "You ok?" He asked.

Maka nodded, and held her fist up. "Yeah! Those guys weren't even fun."

The boy walked closer to her, and smiled. "Good. Hey I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Maka grinned. "I'm Maka Yashima. Hey Ichigo-kun."

Her stomach growled, making them quiet. "Hungry?"

Maka nodded slightly embarrassed. "I'm famished."

Ichigo sighed. "I'll take you to my house for dinner."

"Hey what time is it?" Maka asked.

Ichigo looked at his watch. "It's almost 6."

"Ok, let's go!" Maka cheered as she followed Ichigo to his house.

* * *

Entering Ichigo's house, Maka gasped. A man (his father) dropkicked Ichigo in the face. "You're ten minutes late for dinner!" He shouted.

He paused to stare at Maka. "Oh! You brought a date!" He smiled.

Ichigo punched his father in the face. "She's not my date!"

Sweat dropping, Maka rubbed the back of her head. "Umm. Ichigo offered to give me dinner since I am hungry and this being the first time to the hu- I mean Karakura town."

Ichigo's father smiled and greeted Maka. "I am Isshin Kurosaki."

Two girls stood beside their father. "I'm Karin."

"And I'm Yuzu."

Maka bowed and smiled. "I'm Maka Yashima."

A loud growl made the room quiet. "Erm…and that's my stomach." Maka said as she pointed to her tummy.

"Please to meet you Maka's belly" Yuzu bowed.

* * *

Maka yawned. Dinner with the Kurosakis was great and she had fun. "I hope to see you guys later!" Maka waved as she exited the house.

Sighing, Maka realized that she had no idea where she lived. _Great what now?!_

The door behind her opened and Ichigo exited it. "Hey. I'll walk you home in case those guys come after you again."

"I guess, but I wouldn't worry too much. I am pretty strong." Maka informed him.

"I'd feel better if I came with you." He added.

Smiling, Maka told him. "Truth is I have no idea where I live."

Ichigo gasped. "What? Serious?"

Maka nodded. "No idea. It's already dark and Yumichika told me to be back before then!"

Ichigo paused and said. "Are you a shinigami"

Maka tilted her head and gasped. "You must be one of the people Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-kun know!"

Before Ichigo could say something, Maka's phone beeped. Jumping from shock, Maka pulled out her phone. "Oh! There's a hollow nearby!" She happily stated.

Grabbing a soul candy she quickly ate it. "Ichigo-kun I'll take care of this! See ya later!" Maka waved as she flash stepped towards the hollow.

Slicing upward, Maka cut the boar like hollow's arm off. "Take that!" She shouted.

The hollow screamed in pain as it grabbed the stump where its arm once was. Ignoring its pain, Maka performed her finishing blow. It faded away, leaving Maka alone. "So…bored…and lost…" Maka muttered.

"I knew you would get lost." A familiar voice said.

Looking over, Maka saw Ikkaku standing next to her. "How did you find me?"

He pointed over to Yumichika and Maka's gigia. "What! My gigia knew where the apartment was!" Maka shouted and then pouted.

Ikkaku sighed. "Relax. The apartment building is just down the block."

"Oh…" Maka whispered.

"We just received orders that we are going to stay here for a while." Yumichika informed her.

"Why?"

Yumichika shrugged. "That means we also have to attend the human high school." Ikkaku added.

"What! I don't wanna go to school!" Maka complained.

Karate chopping Maka on the head, Ikkaku growled. "Tough. The only reason we would have to stay here is because most likely there is a very powerful enemy we need to defeat."

Maka smiled. "COOL!"

She began to skip towards the apartment, making Yumichika and Ikkaku sigh. "She's way too childish." Ikkaku stated.

"Well. You are dense." Yumichika said as he followed her. "Maybe I should…" he stopped.

Ikkaku tilted his head and followed Yumichika, not knowing that Yumichika was blushing.

In the distance, an eary figure was watching them. He was broad and had dark brown skin. Spikes lined down his head, looking like a Mohawk. "Aizen-sama instructed us to capture Maka Yashima if she came to the human world." He ordered his fraccion.

The two arrancar nodded. The first was a buff man with short black hair and long skeleton teeth remained from his mask. The other was a long thin man with a frizzy black Afro; two horns barely peaked out from his Afro. "Alright. You two shall distract the two male shinigami and I will go after Yashima."

The two fraccion bowed. "Yes, Zommari Leroux."

With that the three arrancar vanished, getting ready to prepare their trap.

* * *

**Maka-KYA! Icky men are after me!_**

**Yumichika- They are not beautiful.**

**Maka- I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! Protect me Ikkaku-kun! _ *Jumps onto Ikkaku***

**Ikkaku- GET OFF ME! *Pulls maka off* AND YOU! *points at MC***

**MC-wuh?**

**Ikkaku- YOU ARE THE AUTHOR! MAKE ME NOT BALD!**

**MC- No can do Baldy-chan, but! I will make Yumichika bald!**

**Yumichika- WHAT! *pulls out sword***

**MC- I didn't mean it!**

**Maka- :) Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Yumichika and Ikkaku- Must kill MC!**

**MC-*Screams and runs away* NO!  
**


	3. High school Drama

**I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I have been very busy, and well kinda forgot about 'Lotus'. I am very happy to be getting reviews, and now I have updated and will update again. ENJOY! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**High school drama**

"I can't believe he did that!" Maka shouted in rage.

She was stomping down the school hallway remembering what that bastard Yumichika did to her.

**FLASHBACK**

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Maka wore the school uniforms of Karakura high school. Fiddling with her hair, Maka was mentally preparing herself. Entering the classroom, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Maka stood in the front of the class. The teacher stared at them for a moment and then spoke. "Oh yes, Class we have some new students. Please introduce yourselves."

Each of the shinigami nodded. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame." He grunted not really caring.

Yumichika flipped his bangs and greeted. "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa" The sound of his voice made a girl blush.

Maka faced everyone, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm Maka Yashima."

A few guys stared at her, looking up and down at her body. The sight of them doing that made Ikkaku growl and Yumichika stare at them.

"You three may take the empty desks in the back of the room." The teacher ordered.

Sighing, Maka obeyed. She sat in that desk staring out of the window. There was no way she could care less about 'school' and what the teacher was talking about. Her only goal was to somehow make Ikkaku remember her. Class was so boring Maka couldn't help but daydream.

"_Let go of me you bastard!" a young boy with a baldhead shouted._

"_No way you little thief!" The store clerk shouted._

_The bald boy (Ikkaku) was trying to steal some fish from a store, but the owner caught him. "I'm going to beat you for this!" the clerk shouted._

_Suddenly something with long red hair kicked the clerk in the face. Blood rushed from his nose, and he released the boy. The girl with long red hair grabbed the boy and they ran off. As soon as they were safe, the girl stopped. "You ok?" She asked._

_The boy looked away embarrassed that a girl saved him. "I'm fine." He growled._

_Stepping back, the girl gave a small grin. "Gee, your welcome. Maybe I should just keep the fish you failed in trying to steal."_

_The boy stared at her and responded. "Thanks."_

_Smiling more brightly the girl extended her hand out. "I'm Maka Yashima."_

_The boy paused but took her hand. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame"_

_Blushing, Maka said. "That's a cool name."_

_Rubbing the back of his head, Ikkaku smiled. "Thanks, and Maka is a cool name too."_

The bell rang, making Maka jump in her desk. "Wuh-what?!"

Ikkaku sighed. "Class is over, and now it's lunch."

Nodding lightly Maka couldn't help but blush. Ikkaku was so strong and that was one of the best qualities in a man. No wonder Maka fell in love with him.

Smiling, Maka jumped up out of her desk. "I'm going to look around the school. See ya guys!"

Walking down the empty hallway, Maka stared outside of the row of windows. Outside students were running around a track, and sitting on the grass. Smiling, Maka felt how peaceful this place was. A part of her loved it, and another hated its very existence. A group of boys walked past her, but stopped. "Umm… Yashima-san." one of the boys asked.

Maka turned around. "Yeah?"

The boy blushed and smiled. "Um… I'm Nagato Usagi."

Maka nodded. "Nice to meet you."

She turned to leave, but the boy grabbed her arm. "I-I'm sorry but can I ask you a question."

Pulling her arm back, Maka tilted her head. "What is it Nagato-kun?"

His face turned red from the way she said his name. "I-I, well…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to-"

Yumichika walked over towards Maka and Nagato. He smiled. "Sorry, but she's taken."

Maka nodded. "Sorry, but I already have I-."

Suddenly Yumichika pushed his lips against Maka's making her squeal. Nagato sighed and walked away. Once he was gone, Yumichika broke the unwilling kiss. Maka's face bright red. "W-what?" She muttered as Yumichika smiled.

"I decided, that if Ikkaku can't even remember you, than he doesn't deserve you." Yumichika explained.

Looking away, Maka couldn't say anything. All she could was shake her head, which mad him sigh. "I'll leave you alone, for now." He said while gracefully walking away.

Alone, Maka tried to relax her pounding heart. _That bastard! I am going to kill him._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Leaning against a wall, Maka sighed. She remembered when she first met Yumichika.

**FLASHBACK**

_Maka and Ikkaku had become friends, and he decided that she needed to meet a friend of his. A boy with long flowing black hair and light violet eyes stood besides a building. "Yumichika! Come over here!" Ikkaku shouted._

_Looking over, the boy obeyed. "What is it Ikkaku?"_

_Smiling, Ikkaku pointed to Maka. "Hi, I'm Maka Yashima."_

_Yumichika smiled, making her blush. He was incredible hot! (At least for kids) "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa."_

_Smiling, Maka replied. "Wow that's a really pretty name."_

_Yumichika blushed at her remark and smiled._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Maki gasped. "H-he must have a crush on me!"

Her face blushed, which made her frown. "NO! I have Ikkaku-kun!" She shouted.

A few students and teachers stared at her. Completely oblivious of the scene she was making, Maka jumped out of the window behind her. Unfortunately she was on the second floor, which was why someone screamed. Gracefully, Maka landed on her feet and dashed out of the school grounds. "Next time I see him, I'll kick his ass!" Maka shouted in fury.

Maka decided she would ditch the rest of school.

In the distance hiding their reiatsu, three arrancar watched Maka run farther from the school. It was Zommari Leroux and his two fraccion. He turned to face them. "You two shall attack the school, while I go to capture the girl." He ordered.

They nodded, and Zommari Leroux used Sonído to get closer to Maka. The two fraccion turned to face the school. "Prepare to summon hollows to assist us." The Afro arrancar informed the other.

Nodding, the short black haired arrancar remained silent as he unleashed his reiatsu in order to summon hollows. Thousands of black holes appeared in the blue sky and monstrous creatures began to pour out of them. "Go! Attack the shinigami inside of the school!" The Afro hollow instructed.

The hollows obeyed and charged towards the schools ready to feed.

Ikkaku's eyes opened up. Sensing the hollows coming towards the school, he quickly popped a soul candy into his mouth. Quickly he rushed outside of the school to see what was happening. A grin spread across his face. "Wow, there are quite a lot of ya."

A blur appeared beside him. "Such a sad sight. So many ugly creatures." Yumichika sighed.

Ikkaku laughed. "Well then, lets fix that."

A small white blur and a red blur appeared in front of them. "Captain." Yumichika and Ikkaku said in unison.

"Hiya guys!" Rangiku greeted.

She looked around. "Where's Maka-chan?"

They both shrugged. A giant bolt of light and reiatsu clashed against twenty hollows killing them. Ichigo was standing in the sky. "Why are there so many of them?" He shouted.

Toshiro flash stepped beside him. "I'm not sure."

A lone hollow charged at them during their discussion, when a whip like sword clashed against it, killing the hollow. "Lets talk about why this is happening later." Renji shouted.

Nodding, Toshiro and Ichigo began their attack against the hollows.

* * *

Smiling widely, Maka faced Zommari Leroux. "So, you're strong?" She panted, holding her twin elbow blades tightly.

He ignored her comment. "I have been sent by Aizen-sama to capture you. Now please come with me willingly."

Shaking her head, Maka sighed. "Aw. But that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"

Zommari Leroux unsheathed his sword. "Suppress, Brujería."

His sword bent and a white smoke surrounded him. Maka took her stance ready to attack. When the smoke cleared, Zommari Leroux's form had changed. He looked similar to a sea urchin; his body was like a huge pink pumpkin covered with eyes. Eyes also covered his chest and neck. Each of them had bright yellow pupils and seemed to be watching her. Tilting her head, Maka was confused. "Wow. That's some strange power you have. What are you?" She asked.

He remained calm and collected, but he answered. "I am an Arrancar."

Suddenly, Maka felt a strange feeling over her body like she wasn't in control anymore. Before everything went black, she managed to scream.

* * *

**Maki-BWAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! _ *PURE EVIL!***

**Ikkaku- *Karate chop!***

**Maki- OW! What the hell was that for?!**

**Ikkaku- Lots of reasons, but also because you're annoying.**

**Maki- NO! DIE! *tackles***

**Ikkaku- GET THE HELL OFF ME!**

**Maka- sigh...can't the author and Ikkaku-kun ever get along?**

**Yumichika- I don't think so *Flips bangs***

**Maka- *PUNCH***

**Yumichika- Why did you hit me? You could of damaged my pretty face! *SCREAMS IN HORROR***

**Maka- No one kisses me. I kiss them cause I am the PIMP of the relationship! *Bitchslaps Yumichika***

**Maki and Ikkaku watch in fear.**

***SORRY! Kinda of a joke with me and my friends. Saying I would be the less dominate one of the relationship and I screamed I wanted to be the Pimp of the relationship ^_^,***


End file.
